Earth Shattering Moments
by Copper's Mama
Summary: Sam/Andy fic. Takes place in the future ... Sam has to confess something to stop Andy from making a big mistake. Please read and review!


_..._

_A Sam/Andy fic. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Rookie Blue. _

_..._

_A/N: Alright, the idea for this just came into my head out of nowhere, so I had to get it down before I lost it just as quickly. _

_This'll take place a bit in the future, probably about a year. _

_I hope you guys like this, I know I'll love writing it. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

...

People always seemed to exaggerate when they talked about those major moments in their lives, those Earth-shattering discoveries and confessions that rocked them to their cores. She'd never really gone for that sort of thing.

Not to say that there hadn't been moments in her life when she'd thought the Earth might actually open up and swallow her whole ... she'd had her fair share of drama in her life. But she'd gotten used to it ... adapted. In those moments when it happened, she was honestly and truly shocked and amazed, but she also knew that somewhere down the line, something else would happen that would be ever-more incredible, so she never labeled them as truly spectacular moments. They were just that ... moments in her life. They happened. Life went on.

So, she'd never given much credence to these life-altering moments that some people claimed to experience. Until now.

Luke had proposed to her. No, that wasn't what had shocked her so ... she'd seen that one coming. She'd been expecting it for a couple of weeks, actually.

It was what had happened after that had left her so ... incapacitated.

Andy had known that the smart money was on Luke, that he was safe, and predictable, and a good man. He would love her, and take care of her, and try not to hurt her. She didn't think that she could ask for more than that. She knew that she would probably be content to be Mrs. Callaghan for the rest of her life.

So, she'd said yes. He'd slid the ring on her finger, and she'd let him kiss her cheek. It was really a tender moment. Perfectly pleasant. People were informed, and a date was about to be set.

She hadn't seen it coming ... how could she have? They hadn't been more than casual partners in over a year. But, casual partners didn't barrage your front door with incessant pounding. Casual partners didn't storm into the room after the door was opened an inch. Casual partners didn't look at you with such heated eyes, that made you shiver with worry and anticipation.

No, she hadn't expected Sam Swarek to act this way after hearing of her engagement.

"Don't do it," he spoke, half-begging. He wasn't drunk, but he'd definitely down a couple glasses of liquid courage before calling a cab to take him to her. He was in full control of his words and actions, but the fire brewing within him wasn't completely from his anger and frustration ... the warm, cool feeling of the alcohol was still flowing through him. Then again, maybe it was just adrenaline. He didn't care. "Don't do it," he repeated, staring down at her while his chest heaved.

Andy furrowed her brow at him, stepping away with a confused look in her eyes. "Don't do what?"

Sam clenched his jaw, grabbing her left hand.

She couldn't pull it away in time, and then he was thrusting the ring finger - adorned with a humble diamond ring - into her face. "This," he explained. "Don't marry him."

Andy blinked, pulling her hand away. Feelings she'd long ago forced away suddenly began clawing their way back. "Why not?"

Sam dropped his head to the side, shaking it slightly. "Don't you see it? He's not the one, Andy ... not for you."

She flare her nostrils, stepping away from him. "No, you don't get to do this now. Not after all this time," she replied, her own heart beginning to pump a little bit faster. "Go."

Sam shook his head, following her through the apartment. "I screwed up, I get that," he told her. "I never should have let you believe that that night meant nothing to me. I'm sorry."

Andy shook her head. Her heart was practically leaping out of her chest - she'd wanted to hear that for so long - but she wouldn't let it. Sam had hurt her once, and he would do it again. She had to marry Luke, it was the only way to protect herself. "Don't," she told him. "Just leave."

"I can't," Sam told her, shaking his head and continuing his pursuit through the room. "Not until I tell you -"

"I don't wanna know," she cut him off. Whatever he had to say, she'd heard it all before.

"Dammit, Andy ... I love you," he blurted out.

She drew in a sharp breath, coming to a stop when her knees hit the front of her couch. Her mind almost completely shut down, and her heart started fluttering madly in response to those five words. "No," she whispered, shaking her head. "Not now."

"I know," he responded. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry it took so long. I'm sorry I let it get this far. But, I'm saying it now. I love you, Andy ... please don't marry him." Now he really was begging. So be it, if that's what it took.

Andy clenched her jaw. It was all well and good to hear it from him, but she couldn't guarantee that he would follow through. "What makes you think I don't love him?" she challenged. "I said yes, didn't I? What makes you think I still have feelings -"

Sam cut her off with a kiss, quickly sealing his lips over hers and pressing her back against the couch.

Andy's knees might have given out, even if his weight hadn't dropped her down onto the couch. She didn't resist him, but she didn't kiss him back either. A soft whimper escaped her lips when he pulled away.

"Look me in the eyes, and tell me that he makes you feel like that when he kisses you," he dared her. "Tell me that you can honestly spend the rest of your life with him, knowing that we have more fire, more passion than you and he could ever have. Tell me that you love him, and I'll walk away."

Andy opened her mouth, desperate to tell him all of the things that he thought weren't true, eager to tell him that she really did love Luke, and that was why she was going to marry him. She wanted to tell him how much he'd hurt her, and how she'd turned to Luke for comfort. She wanted to tell him that she could never be with him like that, and that she didn't trust him. She wanted to tell him so many things, but all that came out was the sound of her breathing.

Sam nodded his head, not waiting longer than a minute before he lowered his mouth onto hers once more. On top of her couch, with the front door still open and his muddy shoes digging into the carpet, he kissed her for all he was worth, never wanting to let her go again.

That moment had completely changed Andy's life. With that heated confession, Sam had completely shattered the world as she knew it. He'd opened up a world of possibilities, and most of all ... he'd mended her breaking heart. The heart that had been in silent protest ever since she'd agreed to marry Luke. He'd made her see that she really could have everything that she wanted, if she just had the guts to go out and get it.

They waited almost six months before announcing their own engagement. She didn't want to hurt Luke, but she couldn't spend another moment away from Sam. Her heart wouldn't let her.

...

_The end. _

_Well, what did you guys think? Like it, hate it? _

_I thought about making it longer, but I just wanted it to be about 'the moment', and not what came after. _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful. _

_Until next time ...! _


End file.
